


what remains of alyssa finch

by shsl_loser



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, What Remains of Edith Finch (Video Game)
Genre: Child Death, Death in Childbirth, Drowning, Gen, Hallucinations, Hunters & Hunting, I don't ship real people, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Murder, Paranoia, References to Illness, current relationship/character tags may change, fair warning some people are married for plot, lowkey slightly inspired by joseph anderson's 'the villain of edith finch'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsl_loser/pseuds/shsl_loser
Summary: previously titled what remains of karl finch, i forgot about edith dying in childbirth and alyssa is the only remaining female so yeetbasically, i really like the story of what remains of edith finch, and i really like the dream smp, so guess what baby i'm mashing them together! the first chapter is basically just my current (really shitty) plans for the characters, i'm working on puffy/odin's death chapter rn!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Clay | Dream, Alexis | Quackity & Floris | Fundy, Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound, Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Alexis | Quackity & Wilbur Soot, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alyssa | ItsAlyssa & Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Floris | Fundy, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Karl Jacobs, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Niki | Nihachu, Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & Ponk | DropsByPonk (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Eret & Sam | Awesamdude, Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & GeorgeNotFound, Floris | Fundy & Jschlatt, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Technoblade, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Karl Jacobs & Niki | Nihachu, Noah Brown & Cara | CaptainPuffy, Noah Brown & Clay | Dream, Ponk | DropsByPonk & Sam | Awesamdude, Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude, Sam | Awesamdude & Sapnap, Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Sam | Awesamdude & Wilbur Soot, Sapnap & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	1. characters (updated, will not change again)

**Author's Note:**

> everyone's ages are fucked up because they needed to fit their game counterparts :)

odin finch:  
-captain puffy solely for the house

ingeborg finch:  
-niki because she canonically went on a date with puffy

johann finch:  
-foolish because he's puffy's son

edie finch:  
-dream because he's puffy's son and also the main villain in the story

sven finch:  
-fundy because he got married to dream, even if it's not canon in the smp

molly finch:  
-karl straight up because of the cat ears molly has and his tendency to meow (i'm not funny but i like to think i am) 

barbara finch:  
-quackity because he seems like a child star and also i can make schlatt the possible killer if he's quack's boyfriend

rick:  
-schlatt because quackity's ex-fiance and quackity can't be dating karl or sapnap so-

walter finch:  
-george because he sleeps through major events and that could kinda be like isolating himself? idk i'm stretching here man

calvin finch:  
-technoblade because fuck you i want him to be wilbur's twin

sam finch:  
-wilbur because wilbur was l'manburg's war general thingy idk man

kay carlyle:  
-sally because fuck you i want wilbur's fish wife to be here

sam's unnamed second wife:  
-friend because i think i'm hilarious. friend is a boy, i think so wilbur just swings both ways in this???? promptly renaming him frank because i can

gregory finch:  
-tommy because child joke go brr 

gus finch:  
-sapnap because why not 

dawn finch:  
-dawn was a bit harsh, but all in all, she cared and was like one of the only sane people in the family, so like i think sam??

sanjay kumar:  
-ponk because canon valentine to sam

milton finch:  
-tubbo because why not 

lewis finch:  
-eret. don't ask me why he just shares lewis' vibe

edith finch:  
-alyssa because she's the only female left here i- 

christopher:  
-ranboo because he's got that main character energy


	2. prologue one: swallowed up by the blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> puffy just wanted to escape the curse that had been following her family for so long, she was met with lungfuls of water instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so basically how this'll work is each of the prologues are the character's death first hand following their pov, then we'll move onto edie/alyssa's more warped view on the situation

puffy's decision to leave the country of essempee she had grown up in was decided impulsively when the finch family curse once again claimed a finch. this time, it was her beloved wife, and newborn son, niki and foolish.

the news was broke to the captain on uncomfortable plastic hospital chairs, after niki had gone into labour and she had driven her to the hospital. all puffy could feel was a crushing emptiness. these lands held nothing for her anymore, only a curse and heartbreak.

she thought about her family. what if dream and fundy lost karl next? no, she couldn't let that happen, not to the sweet infant that babbled up at her and grabbed her curls. like foolish was supposed to do.

puffy had made up her mind that day. she was going to pack up the house, take her remaining family, and _leave._

* * *

the seas of l'manburg were strong, puffy noted, as her ship bobbed up and down. the sky was grey, and puffy wondered if a storm may start soon. anxiety's of the curse following them were pushed down. dream, fundy and karl would be safe, she'd make sure of it.

dream made his way up to her, holding karl in his arms. the baby was asleep, quiet, with the occasional squeak leaving his lips. dream looked down at his child with nothing but adoration in his eyes, reminding puffy exactly of why they had to leave.

her son looked up at her, tears pooling in his eyes. "i miss mom. do we really heave to leave essempee behind?"

she sighed. "the curse wouldn't stop at just your mom and your brother. it would've taken everyone. karl, fundy, everyone you hold dear would be snatched away. it's always been that way."

a tear dripped down her baby's face. "i'm scared mom."

"i know dream, i am too."

* * *

puffy was right. a storm had broken out. she wondered if the curse had followed them through the soil of the old house, before shaking herself from her thoughts. she had to be attentive in this situation.

the ship was leaking, and there was a hole from an unfortunately large rock they had crashed into. the sail was torn and useless at this moment, and puffy knew she wasn't getting out of this situation alive.

she saw dream, cradling his baby close, and fundy attempted to use a bucket to throw out as much water as he could. she more than anyone else knew it was useless. 

looking to the distance, she calculated how close they were to the island of l'manburg. making up her mind she called out. "fundy, dream! take the smaller boat! get yourselves out of here right now!"

tears leaked from her eyes as she realized this was the last time she would see her family. fundy looked horrified and dream was already sobbing. her son-in-law looked at his baby, puffy, the boat and then his baby again. seemingly making up his mind he ushered dream to the boat. the kind man that puffy was so proud of her son for marrying looked up at her. "what about you?" he asked, looking devastated. puffy loved him, so so much, and it pained her to have to break the news to him.

"captain always goes down with the ship," she nodded at him, ignoring his pained gasp. captain puffy worked quickly on removing the knot that kept the small boat in place.

she attempted to watch her families journey into the distance, but a harsh wave knocked her over. distantly, she realized what was happening, the ship - and the house - were sinking, taking puffy down with them.

as she was thrown under frigid waters, puffy didn't struggle. she resigned herself to her fate, to the curse wrapping it's ungodly claws around her throat. until that final moment. god, that final moment. she kicked, writhed and clawed but it did not change her fate. captain puffy had drowned.

* * *

sat sobbing on the shore of an island, his husband holding him and his baby close, dream stared out at the remaining parts of the old house he could see emerging from the cold waters. oh god, the cold waters that his mother was dying in. the thought made him sob harder. looking at the island that was to be their new home, dream looked up at fundy. "we're going to build a graveyard first."

and puffy's story ends here.


	3. prologue two: karl finch was delicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> karl was so, so hungry, and the berries looked so good. too bad they were holly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> non-sexual use of the word daddy in this chapter, if the word makes you uncomfortable i'd go ahead and skip this chapter.
> 
> if i see any of you sexualising the word i'm gonna cry karl is ten in this
> 
> also, the way molly reacts to being hungry is so concerning??? like most of the time a regular child sent to bed without dinner would probably pout and wait until morning because they know they're getting fed (example, two of my brothers got sent to bed without dinner, and didn't have a reaction like molly's, just waited until morning for breakfast) but people i know who have had a past with being denied food, and myself, react in a similar fashion to molly. we don't know when we're next allowed the privilege of food so we eat everything we can when we can. because of this i have reason to suspect molly was sent to bed without dinner often, and wasn't always fed in the mornings. this, of course, is only speculation, but still, you cannot tell me a regular child would willingly eat a stale carrot, a tube of toothpaste and the bathroom decorations while also contemplating eating their goldfish.

karl was a very energetic child, never sitting still, and always very loud. his family loved him for it, but it did land him in trouble quite often.

"karl, leave your brother alone, he's trying to eat, like you should be. "dream scolded. the ten-year-old boy whined.

"but daddy! he's so fun to play with!" quackity was three, with a big imagination, and he made all of karl's games so much better. he knew dinner wasn't a time for playing, but he just couldn't help it, couldn't sit still.

"you can play later karl, it's dinner time now."

"but daddy!"

"karl!" karl's mouth snapped shut immediately. when dream raised his voice, things often got messy. "go to bed! if you're not going to sit still and eat properly like the rest of us, you won't eat at all."

karl dragged himself to his room, upset and hurt. he just wanted to play, why couldn't his daddy see that? he settled for cuddling with his gerbil and watching his fish until it was time for bed.;

* * *

karl woke up starving, his stomach sending sharp pangs of pain that woke him up. sighing, he looked around, hoping to find something edible in his room.

he spotted a leftover carrot in his gerbil's cage, and decided to eat it. it may have been dry, having been left alone in the cage for days, but karl didn't mind. he was just so, so hungry.

still overcome with hunger, karl called out to his daddy, begging for something to eat. all he got in response was "sweetheart, it's late. go to sleep."

karl decided to look around again. he eyed up his fishbowl, debating in his mind whether or not he should eat what was inside. he shook his head. not today, not yet.

looking around again, and seeing the ajar door of his bathroom, karl was suddenly stricken with an idea. he grabbed his toothpaste, and downed the tube.

on the windowsill, there were berries his parents had hung up for decoration. he thinks they might be called holly. deciding the name of them wasn't important, karl started eating.

satisfied in his snacking, karl went to bed, hearing the chirps of a bird in his ear.

little did the boy know, that holly berries were poisonous, and cause hallucinating.

in his dreams, karl left the bathroom, and headed straight for his window where the bird he was subconsciously hearing was perched, and as the fever took over, he turned into a cat.

karl chased the bird down through the trees, until he could finally catch up to her and eat her. along his way to the bird, his dreams decided to taunt him by making his parents ignore him further.

and as his condition worsened, karl turned into an owl, chasing down two rabbits and swallowing them whole, before turning into a shark, and devouring a seal.

and finally, karl turned into a monster, eating sailors before he caught a scent, something he just had to have. he travelled up a pipe, into a house, and into a room. his room. slithering under the bed, the monster hid.

and karl awoke, dazed by fever. convinced a monster was going to get him, karl grabbed his journal and wrote down what had just happened. the monster was coming for him, the curse that his daddy would always tell him about was going to get him.

content in the fact that he had shared what had happened to him, karl went back to sleep, unbeknownst to him, never to wake up again.

* * *

when dream came to wake up his child in the morning, he screamed. he screamed for his little angel was lying unmoving on his bed, a journal in a lax grip in one hand, his pen having already rolled onto the floor.

sobbing over his baby's body, dream wondered if this was his fault, if it was his fault his child would never get to grow up, that dream would never be able to watch him learn and flourish.

but no, it wasn't. it was the curse. the curse that had followed them from essempee.

not dream, not dream, not dream.

oh, his poor baby.

he picked up the journal, ready to see the world through his child's eyes.


End file.
